Draconic Motherhood
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: While cave diving in France, Hermione stumbles upon the find of the century. And finds herself the mother of an incredibly rare Dragon. Now she must raise a child all while protecting it from Treasure Hunters, Dark Wizards, and stupid students all while maintaining her marks. And what the hell do you mean it needs a father! Rated T. For now...
1. Descent and Discovery

Author's note: I really suck at this whole self-discipline thing, but I'm too excited for this story to hold it back. Suggestions and comments are welcome. If you don't like it, no one is making you read it.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be in school if I had written _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Chapter 1

Descent and Discovery

"Oh come now, darling! Cave diving is a wonderful experience! I bet your friends at that boarding school of yours will be rather jealous to hear how you spent your summer!"

I grunted in both annoyance and surprise when one of the tour guides copped a feel of my arse while 'assisting' me into a skin-tight wetsuit. Aunt Marina, my mother's younger and much more extroverted sister, shot me a wink and a thumbs up as mum continued to rattle on about this cave I couldn't care less about. I mean being in France is pretty cool and caves are quite fascinating, but I've never liked the thought of actually exploring them. Especially not the ones filled with water. I had seen a few horror films about both caves and water creatures. Sea beasts, both muggle and magical, filled my imagination and had me shivering in my suit. Grindylows, Kelpies, Mermaids, and whole slew of other water dwelling monsters was enough to keep me out of the Black Lake back at Hogwarts. The thought of any one or two of those creatures residing within the cave had me wishing to turn tail and run back home to England. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that. Not without getting a lecture from both my mother and her sister about spending time with my family.

The man leading the tour, along with his two coworkers, made their way to the opening of the cave. A pool of water sloshed against the shore. "Lay-deez and gentlemen! Eef everyone iz ree-dy, we shall begin ze tour. Pleaze say-cure your gogglez and re-gee-lay-torz and follow me."

The floor sloped gently for a few feet before dropping into the depths. I stuck close to my family as we followed after the rather large group and our leaders. Lights were placed at regular intervals to guide us further into the cave. After a good ten minutes, my neck was starting to ache with my constant swiveling and checking my surroundings. I may be surrounded by muggles, but that wouldn't stop a hungry Kelpie. Finally, we reached a sort of halfway point where a large portion of land rose from the water and allowed the group to take a breather. A few teenagers stayed in the water and played while the adults listened intently to the guides as they told of the caves history, it's discovery, and ghost stories that were a total load of rubbish. I hadn't seen one ghost as of yet, so their attempts to frighten me were laughable at best. Besides, ghosts are relatively harmless. It's the flesh and blood creatures that scared me.

I was sitting on the shore, massaging my neck when I felt it.

A small pulse of magic. A cry for help.

Being a fourteen year old witch enjoying her summer holiday, I had not brought my wand with me. One, what's the point when I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school and two, I didn't want to risk losing my wand in the watery depths of the cave. I would have to rely on my senses and wandless magic I've been studying since first year to guide me to whatever poor thing calling for help.

I slipped into the water, doing my best to avoid the playful children (in my eyes as no sixteen year old that behaves so immaturely could call himself a young adult), and dove beneath the surface. A nudge of my own magic made the pulse stronger. It called out to me, guiding me to a somewhat hidden opening. My Gryffindor courage and my compassion for the downtrodden drowned out the cowardly voice shouting at me to go back. That and the fact that there was a ward hiding the entrance from muggles. It was old, but still going strong.

It wasn't like there was a raging madman in the other side of the ward, right?

The tunnel was as wide as Bill Weasley was tall, more so probably, and quite long. The sides were… not smooth, but looked worn down. As if something rubbed down the stone. Minutes felt like hours as I swam towards the weakening magic source. Three or four minutes had passed when I breached the surface.

I floated in the water, frozen in awed shock. The cave was spacious. Just like the tunnel, the stone had been scraped and rubbed down to form a perfect little nook. The floor of it was coated in dead grass, branches, even feathers. Though the nest was startling in and of itself, it was the wingless corpse of a Dragon that kept me from moving. Though the poor thing's scales had faded in death, they still had a pretty tint of blue. Downy feathers, the same as the ones lining her nest, hid the roots of her small, curved horns and trailed down the length of her spine. Right all the way down to the tip of her tail. Her front and hind legs were spaced far apart and tipped with wickedly sharp talons. The only disturbance in her pretty if dirty skin was a giant gash in her side. The ivory of her bones was visible. It sickened me to the point of nausea, but I couldn't look away.

This once beautiful creature was dead. From the looks of the wound, killed by something with very sharp claws…. or a very strong cutting spell.

So if the Dragon is dead, what brought me here? Yes, Dragons are magical beasts, but a corpse cannot emit magic and certainly not in the way it did. I felt magic flare in here, calling out to me for help. No one else is in here. No one but me and a corpse.

I was preparing to turn back when I heard a small tap. The sound bounced off the walls, alerting me that it was, in fact, not my imagination acting up in fear of being alone in a cave within another cave and warded against muggles.

And then I heard it again.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

I twisted the knob on my respirator to stop the flow of oxygen from the tank (wouldn't want to waste the precious air) and swam closer to the nest. I recognized the sound. I'd heard it once before. First year in Hagrid's hut. We, me and my two best friends, were having tea with the grounds keeper when he pulled an oblong, smooth rock from a pot of the fire. It shook from the inside, the repetitive tapping revealing the hollow interior was occupied. When the shell finally gave, a Norwegian Ridgeback stood in the remains.

I hefted myself over the edge, quite a feat considering the extra weight, and I immediately spotted the egg. It wasn't exactly hard. Though a bit smaller than the one Hagrid had, the grey-blue egg was shaking on a bed of brown and white.

I dragged myself across the nest as quickly a I could. No matter how dangerous Dragons are, this little baby was in distress. If I left now, the poor thing would die. I have no bloody clue as to how I'm supposed to get it out of here without any muggles noticing, but I'm sure I can come up with something. I'm not called the brightest witch of my age because I slouch about and let others do the work.

"Come on! Come on, little one! You can do it!" It's weakening magic… wavelength I guess, had me feeding it with my own. It's difficult to control my magic without my vinewood and Dragon heartstring conduit, but it would have been impossible if I hadn't been practicing wandless magic for nearly four years. The baby seemed to grow stronger with my steady support and it renewed its attack on the shell. A web of cracks appeared. "There you go, baby! Almost there! Keep at it! Don't give up now!"

A few fractures grew larger and I helped by peeling away one section. One off-white, clawed foot broke out of the membrane coating the inside of the egg. The tiny toes clenched and unclenched before disappearing back into the safety of the shell. I peeled off another portion and a head popped out to greet me. The scales around its face was the same white of its leg the grew slightly darker along it's back. The only splash of color against the monochromatic background was the brilliant pair of amethyst eyes staring up at me with unconditional adoration and trust. Those stunning orbs darkened in frustration as he… she… it fought to free itself from the egg shell. I assisted, of course. The poor dear was making the cutest irritated chirps. As the pieces rained down, I got to look at the fresh hatchling. Something I helped bring into the world.

It was a tiny thing, about as long as my forearm and as thick as two of my fingers. My previous thought on the only source of color being its eyes was readjusted to suit the pure, circular blob of gold embedded into what I assumed was the hollow of its throat. Just like its mother, it had no wings. And instead of tiny horns, the baby had long ear-like appendages. It didn't have the down feathers of its mother, but the beginnings of spikes. A trait from the father? I wouldn't know. The only thing I knew about Dragons was that they are very real and that there are plenty of them.

 _I_ don't know much about Dragons, but a certain Weasley does.

Charlie Weasley: a Dragon Tamer currently employed by the Romanian Ministry of Magic. The country had the largest Dragon habitat in the world and contained nearly every species of Dragon. Surely Charlie could determine just what this hatchling _is_! I'm not even sure it is a Dragon. As far as I know, every Dragon has a set of wings and breathes fire. Though my knowledge on the subject isn't diverse, I do know that Dragons tend to avoid water unless fishing. What I assume is the mother had her egg in a cave inside a cave that she could not have gotten to without going for a swim. I wonder how she even found this cave. What would make an expecting mother so desperate to find a nest.

I was pulled from my ponderings by the hatchling crawling on top of my thighs. My heart melted at the sight of this tiny, little…. lizard/Dragon wriggling its way up my legs. Its tiny claws and spikes became a lot more menacing when it attempted to situate itself at the apex of my thighs.

"Hey! That's not a place for baby Dragons!"

He, for only a male would have such determined fascination with the female genitalia upon birth, ignored me and turned into a purring ball of content. Since my goods weren't being harmed, I left him alone and thought over our predicament.

"Okay then. First things first: how am I going to get you out of here without you drowning and how am I going to sneak you past the crowd of muggles?"

I considered my options when I was struck with the very reason I was here in the first place and why I had to sneak a baby lizard out of a cave.

"Bloody hell! How long have I been in here?" The tour guide's drivel must be over by now! The group must have left already, if not going absolutely stir crazy trying to find me! "Okay baby. We have to go! I'm going to try to use the Bubblehead Charm on you. I don't know how it will work without my wand, but I have to try. If it doesn't…. Well, I'll give you my emergency respirator. I'm going to squeeze you into the space between my air tanks and my back. That sound good?" The hatchling chittered at me, and nuzzled my leg. I picked him up and released a nervous sigh. "Here we go. Fingers crossed."

I uttered the incantation and nearly cried when a shimmery film appeared around his muzzle. He blinked at me and let out a happy trill. I giggled somewhat hysterically and coated him in a wandless Notice-Me-Not Charm. Both spells were weak and I had no clue how long they would last. Hopefully long enough to get us through the tour.

I slipped back into the water and secured my goggles. "Alright, baby. Go ahead and slip underneath the tanks. If the bubble charm disappears and you need air, feel free to bite and scratch me. Once the tour ends, you slip into my hair. You'll be well hidden."

He chirped in response.

As I slowly pulled myself from the clutches of my dreams, memories flowed into my mind of the near fuck-up that was yesterday's family trip.

I was right to worry about the charms I placed on the baby. A charm that was supposed to last an hour vanished after just ten minutes underwater. I damn near broke my arm to find the hatchling's head and silently cast the charm. Again. Eventually, I gave up and gave him my emergency respirator. I think it was too big for the little guy, but he got his air.

It was when we got out that the baby was almost discovered.

The same pervert that 'helped' me earlier was all too eager to do so again. He must have seen the tail of the hatchling as he dove into my sopping locks because he freaked out. His meltdown attracted the attention of our group and the crowd that was preparing for the next tour. A mumbled Notice-Me-Not saved my arse from imprisonment and the wizarding world of exposure. I didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the man that now looked like a raging lunatic.

The four… five of us returned to our hotel to shower and change for an upscale restaurant my aunt adored. She forced me into one of her silk and chiffon creations because I'm 'gorgeous darling!' and the semi-formal dress code of the restaurant was heavily inflicted. She even managed to tame my wild hair into a half-pony tailed waterfall of curls that brushed the top of my arse. The hatchling had plenty of space to hide.

Once at the restaurant, I lost count of the several close calls as I tried to feed the baby and myself. I had to reapply the Notice-Me-Not Charm several times throughout dinner, but at least it did it's job.

By the end of the day, I was ready to crawl into bed and stay there for a week. The constant use of magic was tiring, even more so as it was wandless. It's not like I could have used it anyway. Not without activating the Trace and getting expelled from Hogwarts.

Last night's lethargy vanished after… ten hours of sleep?! Oh dear, I've missed the hotel's breakfast!

I heaved a sigh and reached up to stroke the hatchling that had fallen asleep by head. Upon further inspection, I found that he wasn't there. I sat up, growing panicked when I didn't see the opalescent sheen of his scales, when I heard his indignant squawk. I looked down to see him on his back and trying to roll back on his feet.

"There you are! You almost gave me a heart attack." I reached down and picked him up for a good cuddling. I am a certified cuddler, but Crookshanks is not unless he initiates it. This little guy, however, seemed to bask in the attention.

I glanced at the clock and gasped in surprise, truly noting the time. Never in my life have I woken up after nine and it was eleven in the morning! It could have been my use of magic yesterday, but I've done harder and more taxing spells and never slept in so late. I rise with the sun everyday as I had done growing up. My father had been in the military and had me running with him since I was six. I hadn't been able to run due to school rules when I first attended Hogwarts, but maybe Dumbledore would cut me some slack this year.

I scooted out of bed and began my journey to the kitchenette. I passed by the open door leading to the room my parents had claimed for our stay. The bed was unmade and empty. The bathroom had been used, their towels hanging to dry, but parent-free. The living/dining/kitchen area was empty as well. I found a note from them on the counter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Your mother and I will be gone for the rest of the day. We are acting as honored guest speakers and will be served lunch and dinner at the conference. Marina will meet you in the lobby at 1800 hours to take you to dinner. Please use the money we gave you and go explore the city. Buy yourself something nice. You've more than earned it._

 _With love,_

 _Daddy_

I snorted at the thought of leaving the privacy of my room and walking around town with a baby Dragon curled in my arms. This wasn't Hogwarts where I can wear my student robes with its deep pockets to hide the baby. This is summer in Paris. However, I can't stay in the hotel. I didn't eat that much for dinner as I had shared it with the hatchling and my stomach was aching for nourishment. Room service is dreadfully expensive and we didn't have much in the fridge or cupboards. I guess my only option is to wear an extravagant dress to distract muggles if my Notice-Me-Not Charm fell to early.

I guess having a fashion designer for an aunt wasn't all bad.

As I changed for the day, I thought about my aunt. She wasn't present in my life as I grew up for personal reasons. It wasn't until last year that I received a letter from her right before school ended. I had been sore and tuckered out from not only taking Harry into the past with me, but going again to capture Peter Pettigrew. I had received an Order of Merlin First Class for my bravery in subduing a werewolf and facing the true traitor of James and Lily Potter and the real mass murderer. I even have a scheduled appointment to have my own Chocolate Frog card made on the 20th of August. According to the Ministry of Magic, especially the Department of Law Enforcement, I am now a huge deal. Sirius was cleared of all charges and swore fidelity to me for my part in making him a free man. From the last letter I got, delivered by Hedwig, Harry was happy living with his Godfather.

I slipped my feet into some plain, black flats and looked at my reflection. The dress aunt Marina designed was beautiful. The dress was roughly based off japanese kimonos, though the only similarity they shared was the robe-like front and long, flowing sleeves. The dress was Gryffindor red with gold and black accents. The collar was low and the sleeves off-shoulder, falling gracefully down my arms and ended at the hem of the flared skirt. The thick, gold fabric shimmered proudly under the light from my waist to just beneath my bust. It was rather tight, acting as a belt to hold the somewhat stiff dress up and keep it from falling. The giant bow in the back could be seen peeking out from behind my arms while the two tails fell mid calf. Since my hair only had a fraction of its usual frizz, I decided to put some of my new accessories (gifted by none other than Marina McNair). I pulled my hair into a tight, twisted bun at the crown of my head and secured it with matching simple hair sticks and a black collar necklace with teardrop rubies dangling from gold chains.

My shoulders and legs were bare, but I could deal with that. I'd worn more revealing things. Admittedly, they were swimsuits, but Paris didn't have a strict dress code. The important thing was that the baby could hide beneath my loose sleeves.

My stomach growled in hunger, and another growl from my left arm followed after. I guess the hatchling is hungry, too.

And since I would be seeing them anyway, I knew just where to go.

I grabbed my purse and the room key before leaving the hotel. My first stop was the street market to purchase fresh vegetables and fruits. Then I stopped at the butcher's to buy some roasts. Weighed down with groceries, I headed for the last place I saw a wizarding rest stop. They were relatively easy to find.

When I finally spotted one, a nice bistro bustling with activity, a little body stepped into my path. She was a pretty blonde that would no doubt turn into a stunning woman. The girl was soon joined by what men would call a jaw-dropper. Probably the little girl's mother or big sister. She outshined her two other brunette companions like a torch in a room full of glowsticks. Men around us were stopping or walking into things just to look at her. I don't know if she hated it or if she was an arrogant tart that let the attention get to her head, and I wasn't too keen on finding out. "Je suis désolé. Puis-je vous aider?"

The taller blond shook her head. "Non, nous voulions juste dire combien nous aimons votre robe."

"Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, si vous me excuser, je dois quelque part, je dois être." I smiled sweetly and continued on my way. I entered the tidy bistro and was not shocked to see a pristine environment. This is Paris, after all. I saw the wall of large fireplaces and pots filled with floo powder mounted on the wall between them. They didn't look very busy, only the occasional flare of green as someone left or arrived. I approached the counter to see if I needed to pay in order to use the floo. I didn't have much on me concerning galleons, but hopefully enough if they do charge.

"Excusez-moi madame. Je dois utiliser la cheminée . Dois-je payer une redevance?" I asked the too perky woman wearing clothes not made for ladies in their forties or fifties. Maybe even seventies. You never know with magical folk.

"Aucun frais. Faites juste attention à votre sortie." She waved happily at me and went back to checking her make up. After memorizing the name of the bistro, La Fleur de Glace, I carried my bags over to the closest fireplace. I moved all of the bags to one hand and grabbed a fistful of floo powder in the other. "The Burrow." With a wave of my hand, a flare of green, and the nausea-inducing feeling the floo gave me, I was stumbling into the organized chaos of the Weasley household. The first thing to greet my vision was the sight of Harry and Sirius laughing as Ginny and Ron were trying their best to bring down their taller brother, Bill. A rare, carefree smile was spread across his face.

Arthur, relaxing in his well loved armchair, peeked over his newspaper. "Hermione, is that you? A bit early aren't you?"

All activity ceased and eyes locked onto me.

"Hermione!" Harry threw himself at me and caught me into a tight hug. "Is it really you?! You look so different! Good different."

Ginny was next to hug me. "I love this dress! Where did you get it? And what concoction did you use to tame your hair?"

I laughed heartily at their compliments before embracing Harry's Godfather. "Good morning, Sirius. How are you adjusting to your life of freedom?"

"It feels great knowing that Pettigrew is rotting in my old cell. Harry and I have been staying at one of my family's summer homes while Curse Breakers like Bill here go through Grimmauld Place. They say they're almost finished, but I'm having them go over every inch one more time. Can't be too careful knowing my hag of a mother. But enough about that. I see you've improved in the looks department since I last saw you. Your cat seems to be enjoying the sunshine. He misses you, though."

I picked up the sound of pounding feet moving their way down the stairs. "Yes, well, I am a bit of a celebrity now. I thought I'd take some pride in my appearance and try to give less ammunition for that harlot, Skeeter, to work with. It doesn't help that my aunt is so encouraging, though some would see having a fashion designer in the family a boon. Thanks again for taking care of Crookshanks."

Before Ginny could start in on me for not telling her about my aunt or Sirius could brush off my gratitude, Fred and George came flying into the room followed by a green haired Ron. The twins tripped when they spotted me. Ron followed them to the ground. "Hey dad? Who's the pretty bird?"

"I'm taking that as an insult. I bear no resemblance to any form of avian and I detest flying." I smirked at the total shock that came over their faces.

"Granger Danger?"

"No, it can't be."

"Our little 'Mione is a short, bushy haired know-it-all."

"This lady is gorgeous."

Ron looked to be choking on his own spit as he stuttered out my name. I paid them no mind as I transfered my bags to the other hand. "Harry, be a lamb and help me get these groceries to Molly. I thought if I'm going to have lunch with my favorite purebloods, I might as buy a few things to feed the masses."

Harry eyed the bags. "A _few_?"

"I brought roasts."

Sirius, Harry, and Ginny perked up and took the bags.

Arthur smiled sheepishly. "You didn't have to do that, Hermione."

"I wanted to do something. It's not like Molly would let me back into her kitchen after the magic flare of '93. Though it was Ron's fault for making me lose my temper."

The Weasley patriarch barked out a laugh. "He did and he has been punished. I'm just glad you got your magic back under control so quickly."

I laughed with him until the hatchling tightened his grip on my arm. It reminded me of the reason I was here. "Actually, Arthur, lunch wasn't the only reason I came. I know Charlie will be coming home from Romania and I was wondering if I could speak with him."

He shook his head, never dropping his soft smile. "Charlie is scheduled to arrive on the 21st. However, I more than willing to listen. Tell me what's on your mind."

I wrung my hands, trying to calm my racing heart. Arthur is a Ministry worker. He could at least have Aurors sent to the cave. He can't do anything about the baby, but I can care for him for a while. "Okay. My family and I went cave diving yesterday and…"

"Cave diving you say? What is that?" He asked excitedly.

"It's basically putting on scuba gear and swimming through caves filled with water."

Arthur eyes sparkled with interest. "How fascinating!"

"Yes. Anyway, I encountered a ward down there. It was rather old and so weak a first year could break it, but was undisturbed. Behind the spell was… a corpse."

Arthur's fatherly demeanor melted away. He was now a Ministry employee that was scared of our world's exposure to the muggles. "Do you know who?"

"No no. It wasn't a human. It was a… well, I don't know what it is. I've been calling her a Dragon as she is certainly big enough to qualify."

Mr. Weasley was not appeased. He gestured for me to take a site in the sofa opposite him. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

And I did. I told him about the pulse of magic that led me to the cave, described the dead creature, and how I carried the hatchling out of the cave. Arthur listened attentively and asked questions to fully understand the situation. He stood up after I finished and collected his Ministry robes. "I'm going to go and tell the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to send the Invisibility Task Force to that cave. I'm sure someone from the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will send someone to ask you questions and take the hatchling."

Said baby squirmed unhappily, his movements frantic and jerky. To be perfectly honest, I was just as uneasy as he. "They're going to take him? Take him where?"

Arthur took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "I don't know, Hermione. Maybe some place where he'll be protected and cared for. Tell Molly I'll be back as soon as I can. Ministry of Magic!" He threw the powder at his feet and then he was gone.

I placed a hand over on the baby and smiled when I felt him twitch under the fabric.

Is this what being a mother felt like?

I haven't had him for a full twenty four hours and I already feel so protective of him. I didn't want a group of strangers man handling the baby I watched hatch. Who knows what those creeps would do to the poor, defenseless thing.

It is no secret that I have a soft spot for the weak and bullied. This baby was no exception. In fact, my feelings for him far surpassed anything I had experienced before. And I have thrown myself in front of werewolves for a boy who was better at dueling than I am.

The hatchling purred in content. And my decision was made.

They won't take this child from me. I will raise it as my own, and may the gods have mercy those who would seek to stop me because I certainly won't.

The baby purred happily, safe and sound and very much loved.

Translations:

Je suis désolé. Puis-je vous aider? - I am sorry. Can I help you?

Non, nous voulions juste dire combien nous aimons votre robe. Il est absolument magnifique. - No, we just wanted to say how much we love your dress.

Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, si vous me excuser, je dois quelque part, je dois être." - Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me , I have somewhere I have to be.

Excusez-moi madame. Je dois utiliser la cheminée . Dois-je payer une redevance? - Excuse me madam. I have to use the fireplace. Do I pay a fee?

Aucun frais. Faites juste attention à votre sortie. - No charges. Just be careful on your way out.


	2. Comments and Concerns

AN: I'm getting a lot of good feedback on this. Hopefully, you all will like this chapter just as much as the first.

* * *

Chapter 2

Comments and Concerns

(Hermione pov)

Two days had passed since my luncheon with the Weasleys and I returned home with my parents. I only stayed long enough to retrieve my trunk and restock my bag with fresh clothes. I wandlessly shrunk the many outfits my aunt had gifted me, along with a vanity dresser's worth of professional makeup and other ornaments, and placed them in a box before packing them. I had no choice but to take them as she had thrown out all my usual wear in the rubbish. Oh well, I had more jeans and jumpers at home. And I know Ginny would love it and might find more use for them than I. With a kiss from my parents and promises to write, and throwing a fit that Aunt Marina had somehow thrown out my comfort clothes at home as well, I flooed to the Burrow.

I was mentally thanking McGonagall again for having my family's home added to the floo network when I was accosted and pulled in for a hug. I smelled McGonagall's favorite perfume of jasmine and happily returned the embrace. It was a rare gift to see her affectionate side. One I've seen more than others, but still a rare and treasured treat. She pulled away after a moment of indulgence and straightened her robes. "It seems you've had a busy holiday. Getting entangled in one of the greatest finds of the decade."

Before I could answer, I was pulled into another hug. Arthur this time. "What were you doing? The Ministry has been sending you owls, but they all came back soon after departing. We tried Tracking you, but something was blocking the link and we became anxious. We thought something happened to you and the hatchling."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was a spell I cast before I left school for the holidays. After catching Pettigrew and freeing Sirius, I didn't want anyone holding a grudge to find me. That and I spelled myself so only certain owls could find me. All others would be magically told to turn back. Handy spell. Maybe I'll teach it to Sirius." When he finally released me, I stepped out of the ashes and brushed the dust off another one of my aunt's creations. This one, and the fashion line, was based off butterflies. My top was long sleeved and completely black. The v-neck dipped rather low, but tastefully so. The sleeves were tight down to my elbows and loosened gradually to create a bell hem. Though the top I didn't mind, it was the shorts I hated with a passion. The hem barely passed my crotch revealing almost all of my thighs. The saving grace was a pair of black boots that rose mid-thigh. The wide belt supported the giant swaths of fabric hanging behind me and imitating the wings of a butterfly that hid the hatchling quite nicely. Two black wires with feathered ends were sewn into the folds and jutted out like antennae. Unfortunately, black was not a good shade to wear when using the floo. "You'd think a blasted wizard could come up with a way to deal with the ash."

' _Mama. Strange Lady?_ '

Ah yes. Another one of the surprises of caring for a Dragon… lizard… baby. I heard it first while I was eating dinner with my aunt. She took me to a upscale steakhouse and talked nearly non-stop about my lovely figure and delicate face and how models would kill for legs like mine. I suppose I have Hogwarts and all of its staircases to thank for that. I was going over the menu, looking over the salads, when I heard a child's trill.

' _Meat._ '

I had looked around the floor feeling utterly confused as there were no small children in the restaurant. And then I heard it again, but this time I felt the vibration of the hatchling's growl against my skin. I guess I was too distracted to feel it the first time.

' _Meat, mama. Meat._ '

My aunt and our waitress shared a grin. "Sounds like someone is hungry."

I ended up ordering a ten ounce steak that night. Rare. With a side of steak fries that were nearly my sole source of nourishment. I cut up small bits of steak and let my hand hover over it long enough for the baby to snatch. He ate more than half the steak before he was finished. I'm still wondering where he put it all.

"Miss Granger, Minister Fudge and the Head of the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Beasts, Edwin Beckett, request your presence at the Ministry immediately. They need you to answer some questions about your find and the… child." McGonagall cleared her throat, looking bashful and hesitant. "May I see him?"

I smiled softly and reached into the folded fabric. My baby came easily though it took a bit of gentle crooning to assure him that McGonagall was safe. She handled him with care, rubbing his head until he started purring. "He's gorgeous. Have you named him yet?"

"No, but it's not for lack of trying. Every time I offer one, he looks at me like I'm speaking gibberish with a heavy accent of hogwash."

McGonagall handed him back to me and he slipped under my belt. "Well, that's not important right now. You have an appointment with the Minister. A fourth year student finding a rare Dragon doesn't happen everyday."

My eyes grew wide in shock. I would have started hounding her for answers, but Arthur had pulled me right back into the fireplace. "Come on. Come on. We shouldn't keep the Minister waiting." I only got to wave at the room's inhabitants before Arthur and I were whisked off into the floo network. We stepped into a giant lobby bustling with activity. People rushed to and fro, eager to get to their destinations. While some continued on without sparing me a glance, most of the crowd had stopped to gawk at the two of us. Arthur gave them a smile and pulled me through the throng of people. I didn't get to see much of the Atrum, but maybe Arthur could give me a tour later when I wasn't late for a meeting with the Head of Britain's and Ireland's Magical community. A man so important could do things for my future, whether it's good or bad is entirely up to me and my behavior. I vowed to make the best first impression the Minister will ever see.

After hopping into a lift, we left the Atrium and descended into the basement. I was greeted by a middle aged wizard acting as the Minister's assistant as soon as I stepped out of the doors. I paid little attention to his offers of refreshments in favor of observing the hallway we were passing through. The floors were made of checkered marble, polished to the point where I could see our reflections in the stone. The walls were painted in creams and whites with flickering lamps spaced evenly along the walls. The doors I was fast approaching was a deep mahogany and gleamed with wood polish. A gold placard mounted on the door stated the current Minister's name, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. I felt shocked at the simplicity of it. I was expecting something more ornate and embellished. Fudge is a pureblood and they all seemed to flaunt their wealth if they had it.

My thoughts came to a halt when the door opened and I was pushed inside.

The room was spacious. Unlike the hallway, the room was decorated in the colors of Hufflepuff. Bookshelves lined the walls, though much of the shelves were taken up by knick knacks rather than books. A large, black painted desk sat near the back of the room with a plush wingback chair sitting behind it. The sitting area, a corner with three couches and four sofas sitting in front of a roaring fire, was occupied by several people. One I recognized as Minister Fudge from pictures in the Daily Prophet every now and then. The others were of varied ethnicities and speaking in heavily skewed english. They must be representatives from each Ministry of the world. Could my baby really be this big of deal?

Fudge finally noticed us and silenced the audience. "Ah! Miss Hermione Granger, I presume?" All eyes turned and landed on me.

I executed a deep bow in a show of respect. To both my Minister and the other unknown entities. "Since the last time I checked, sir." _Bad Hermione! This is not the time to be cracking jokes!_

Instead of snapping at me, Fudge and a few others laughed. "Oh my, you are a funny one! And I recognize you, Arthur! How is your wife doing?"

Arthur smiled easily. "She's fine. Getting anxious about sending our kids off to school, but it's how all mothers are."

Fudge chuckled, "Right you are. Thank you, Mr. Waterman! When that Dragon Tamer comes along, be sure to send him in." The assistant bowed deeply and closed the door behind him. Fudge clapped his hands excitedly. "Now, I do believe introductions are in order! Miss Granger, I'd like you to meet the Ministers from each nation. Gentlemen, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She is the one who discovered the corpse of the Japanese Oriental and is boasted by her teachers to be the brightest witch of her age."

I was then told a series of names, most of them I couldn't pronounce, and asked to show them the hatchling. It took a lot of cooing and head rubs and promises of steak to get him to come out of my belt and face his admirers. And admire they did. Everyone oohed and awwed over the hatchling. The little guy was shy at first, but was soon preening under their praise. He even struck poses as if he were being photographed to make an appearance in every major newspaper and magazine worldwide. Though he adored the attention being showered on him, my baby stayed close to me and made to bite or claw anyone that got too close. The only one he allowed to touch him was the Bulgarian Minister, Nayden Oblansk. He was a kind man that didn't know a lick of English. At least that's what Fudge thought. He had this amused glimmer in his eyes when Cornelius attempted to mime my introduction and accomplishments to him.

Everything was going well until the Japanese Minister opened his mouth.

"We have lovely nest setup for newborn."

My world came to a screeching halt. "What?"

Hayato Takahashi mentally translated his thoughts from his language to mine. "This hatchling will grow up happy and healthy with another, older Dragon in the pen."

Every word that fell out of his mouth only acted to further incite my anger. Then he went on to say how thinking myself capable of caring for such an honored and rare creature was amusing. White hot rage was burning through my veins. Rage that had only been incited once before when a childhood bully went too far. The baby must have felt the tension in my muscles because he darted back into the safety of my belt. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?! For all you know, that older Dragon might kill him!"

"Our Tamers would not let such a catastrophe occur. The hatchling is safest with us."

My fingers curled into talons and itched to start clawing this bigot's eyes out. Everything in me was quivering with the need to attack. I slipped out of my seat and stood tall over Taka-hot-shit, glaring down at the sweating man. "Listen here, you entitled twat! My baby stays with me! And if you think you have the skills and the guts to try and take him from me, you're going to learn first hand just how dangerous I can **be!** "

The door was thrown open and a small army stormed in, spearheaded by a jittery redhead. Though I only met him once, I recognized him as Charlie Weasley, Dragon Tamer extraordinaire. He took his job very seriously and devoted his life to the fire breathing beasts. He jokingly told me that his job kept Molly off his back and out of his love life. Behind him were wand wielding Aurors that took up most of my attention. The rest was trained on Takahashi.

Charlie held up his hand in a wave. "Hey Hermione! Hey dad." Arthur nodded but stayed in his corner.

"Hello Charlie." I waved back, glancing between the two threats. My temperature was going down, but I was still tense and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Put down your wands! This is not the kind of environment we want to subject any child to, especially one like the Oriental." Charlie strode towards me with a grace a man his size shouldn't have. His strong arms easily held a thick tome made of aged leather. It looked old and well tended. He flipped through the pages and set the book on a table before helping me back into my seat and squatting at my knees. "How are you doing, 'Mione? Has the kid given you any trouble?"

I watched him warily as he raised his wand and waved it in front of me, mumbling latin under his breath. The spell sounded like a Diagnostic Charm that Madam Pomfrey uses all the time on her patients if a little different. Maybe he's checking up on the baby. "Not at all. He has been very well behaved. The only complaint I have is his insatiable appetite. He mostly just stays curled up in my clothing, mostly near my belly."

His grin was so much like his father's: genuine and warm. "I'm not surprised. Juvenile Orientals can't produce their own fire like other baby Dragons. They seek the warmth of their parents until their magic matures and they've mastered flying and hunting. Though we could be wrong. This book only describes the behaviors of one Dragon and her offspring." He flipped a few of the aged pages and stopped at a sketching of an Oriental. "Can I see the kid?"

"Yeah, sure." I poked the lump in my belt. "Come on. It's okay."

The baby slithered out of hiding slowly, eyeing up everyone before he was scooped up by Charlie's hands. His shrieks of surprise turned to quiet purrs as Charlie soothed him in the way only a Dragon Tamer knew how. When the baby was content to stay in place, Charlie began his examination of the beast. "Have you picked a name yet?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "No. I've tried a whole slew of names that he rejected. They were real cool ones too like Magnus and Hercules. What kind of boy doesn't want to be named after Hercules; the strongest man in history?"

Charlie smirked. "One that's actually a girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I shot a half-hearted glare at the tiny Dragon trapped in Charlie's hands.

' _Girl!_ ' She chittered in a giggly way.

"Likely story." My eyes narrowed, but held no heat. I transferred my gaze to Charlie. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Separating you two now would cause more harm than good."

Takahashi crossed his arms over his chest, sizing up Charlie with a disparaging gaze. "How so? Surely the Dragon would be better off with its own kind."

Charlie shook his head and pointed to the book. "If you had read up on what little is known on Orientals, you would know that they are not like normal Dragons. They, along side the Kitsune, are one of the only beasts capable of using magic. The bond between parent and child is more than just blood! There is magic involved! It was Hermione's magic that it called out for! Her magic that gave it the strength to hatch! It was Hermione that fed and protected the child since its hatching! Hermione may not have carried and birthed the egg, but she may as well have. For all intent and purposes, Hermione is the child's mother."

Charlie's wand-tip flashed, signalling the diagnostic complete. He flicked the wood in front of him to view the results. "Just as I expected. Hermione's and the child's magic is linked. Separating the child from her mother now will end with the baby's health declining and even death, and a very irritable witch."

Edwin Beckett, a skeletal and gray haired man, furrowed his brow in worry. "What do you mean their magic is linked? Will this effect Hermione in a negative way?"

"Well," Charlie shifted from foot to foot, staring at the aged book. "From Tsubaki Fujioka's observations, the offspring fed off the mother's magic to support its own. It's a little like us, you see. Magic is like a muscle and until the child strengthens that muscle, they will need assistance. The father kept watch on the flow of magic and gave his own magic to his mate when she needed support. Seeing as there is no father figure..."

Fudge looked completely and hopelessly lost. "Are you saying that this Dragon is going to be draining this poor girl of her magic? Miss Granger is entering her fourth year with a best grade average I've ever seen. She can't tend to a newborn Dragon and continue her education!"

I sniffed in offense, affronted by his lack of faith. "I have to disagree with you, Minister Fudge. If I could take every elective Hogwarts had to offer and pass with all O's with nothing but a Time-Turner and my wits, I can certainly handle a baby Dragon with a normal schedule. Besides, Hogwarts is said to be the safest place in all of Europe, arguably the world. As long as there are no surprises similar to my last three years of school, I think I shall do fine."

Arthur placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We all know you are a talented witch, Hermione. However, there is a vast difference between overcoming obstacles and overcoming obstacles while half of your magic is being drained to keep another being alive. Are you sure you can handle this?"

I patted his hand and reached to take said being from Charlie's grasp. She was getting a little fussy but calmed down as soon as she was with her mum again. "I'll be fine. I'll just have to take it easy for the whole year. You won't hear Harry complaining. We've been looking forward to a year without monsters to fight."

The French Minister, Wolfgang Durand, offered his two cents. "I do not know about monsters, but what of the hunters? Orientals were killed for a reason. This child's parts would fetch a high price in the market. What is to stop witches and wizards from attempting a play a such riches while the target is young and its protector exhausted?"

"As I said, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. Even should the wards and charms protecting the grounds fail, I will be surrounded by very capable teachers and all of the House of Gryffindor. Should they fail as well, Harry Potter and my closest friends would protect me should worst come to worst." I shrugged, listing off all the protections I had at Hogwarts. I don't care who these peacocks are. They will not stand in the way of my education and they will not take my baby away. If I had to fire off a few hexes to get my point across, so be it.

Charlie rubbed his jaw. "Actually, Hermione, he's got a point. What if the wards and teachers aren't enough? I know Harry is quite the duelist, and Fred and George are as cunning as a Slytherin sometimes, but that might not stop a determined hunter. This is a rare creature, Hermione. You can't afford to take risks."

Both of us jumped at the sound of a clap and we turned to investigate. Fudge was on his feet with a broad smile on his face. "I've got an idea! A certain event, that shall remain unnamed as there is a student in our midst, will be taking place at Hogwarts this year and having trained Aurors stationed at the school wouldn't be questioned. Hermione and the Dragon will be perfectly safe with them around!"

Takahashi squared his jaw. "I will not trust a beast of legend in the hands of a spare few Aurors. Hogwarts shall have a fleet of my most elite officers as well." Several Ministers agreed with his declaration, promising to send their best law keepers.

A large grin spread across Charlie's face. "Sounds like a plan. Not to mention me and a lot of other Dragonologists will be coming and going to study them both."

I bristled at the thought of being gawked at by Dragon enthusiasts. "Excuse me?"

"What did you think we were going to do, 'Mione? The last juvenile Oriental studied was a little over a century ago, and both parents were killed soon after the kid was starting to mature. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Especially as we are witnessing something that's never been heard of before!" He pursed his lips in thought. "Well, that's a lie. There is this one ancient story about a samurai's widow getting blessed by male Oriental and giving birth to a baby Dragon, but that might just be a tall tale. On the plus side, the people of Japan will treat you like a goddess should you ever visit!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't want to be treated like a deity nor do I want to be studied like an animal. But… I guess this is a special case, so I'll allow it. Just promise me that no one is going to interfere with my studies. I have passed each year with all O's and I would like to keep that record."

His smile somehow grew wider. "You got yourself a deal, Granger!"

Arthur patted his on the back and turned to face the leaders of the magical world. "Gentlemen, now that everything seems to be sorted out, I will be taking Hermione and Charlie home. I'm sure Hermione would like the chance to rest after having returned from France and enduring your inquisition."

Fudge's happy demeanor vanished. "Where is Miss Granger staying?"

"With me and my family, sir. Molly and I will be there along with Charlie, Percy, and Bill. He's a Curse Breaker and quite a duelist, I assure you. 'Mione will be safe."

Taka-hot-shit (who I have yet to forgive) was quick to voice objection. "It is not just Miss Granger you are protecting, but also a Japanese legend! Cornelius, you cannot allow the girl and the Dragon to live unsupervised for such a long stretch of time!"

The Weasleys' hackles rose at Takahashi's careless accusations. Arthur Weasley was known for his calm and jovial manner. He is an easy man to like with his ready smile. However, Ginny once told me that Arthur had quite a temper. A temper so bad it put Molly's to shame. Ginny had said it took a lot to push her father over the edge, and that the last person to incite Arthur's fury moved out of England to Brazil. I couldn't see his face very well, but I could detect the darkening of Arthur's normally bright blue eyes. "Are you insinuating that I am incapable of protecting my family and their guests?"

The Ministers of each magical domain, the most powerful men in the world of magic, cowered in fear. I took pity on the poor sods and decided to step in. "As much as I want to declare myself independent and more than able to take care of myself, Minister Takahashi has a point. I know you Weasleys are great wizards, but it wouldn't hurt to have an Auror or two there. Just as a precaution. If Minister Fudge doesn't mind giving the order, of course."

The man nodded his head almost frantically. "Yes! An excellent suggestion, Miss Granger! I'll have two of the best meet you in the lobby and escort you all home!"

I bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Minister Fudge. What do you say, Mr. Weasley?"

The dark aura dissipated and the Weasley patriarch was back to his jovial self. "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Arthur? Mr. Weasley was my father. As to having an Auror around, I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm sure the twins will enjoy inducting them into the household."

Charlie cackled and started for the door. "It was nice to see you all! Do be careful on the way home."

I shook my head and performed a formal goodbye to such esteemed men. "I am grateful and honored by your concern for me and my child. Have a wonderful day."

I received nods and murmured farewells and even a kiss in the hand from Oblansk. Arthur bowed deeply in a show of respect and led me out of the office and down the hall to the life where Charlie was waiting. He had a dark smirk plastered on his face. "So 'Mione, when did you learn to speak Dragon?"

I snorted as Arthur secured the door. "What are on about?"

"Earlier, when you were yelling at the asian bloke, your voice took on the guttural tone of a Dragon. You didn't quite speak Dragon, but I bet anything you could have if I hadn't burst in to calm you down."

I arched a brow at him. "So how do you know I can speak Dragon? For all you know, my voice can get like that every time I start screaming."

He hummed in thought, rubbing his scruffy chin. "True, but I think Ron would have mentioned it in the letters he sent to me about you. I admit there weren't many mentioning you without him complaining about your bookish nature and need to flaunt your knowledge, but he did tell me what you're like when you're mad."

My eyes narrowed. "Remind me to hex that boy."

"I doubt you'll have to be reminded. He's bound to piss you off again within the next twenty four hours."

I barked a surprised laugh. "Please, that's ridiculous. He'll piss me off in the next twelve hours."

"Wanna bet?" He held out a hand.

"I don't gamble." I smacked it away.

Arthur chose that moment to get my attention. "Hermione, Sirius has brought Crookshanks back from Grimmauld Place. He says he demands compensation."

The thought of my precious familiar had me practically giddy. "Compensation? He said watching the very reason he's a free man was the very least he could do."

"Maybe so. Until he discovered first hand why Harry and Ron don't like your cat."

I chuckled at the image of Sirius and Harry holding each other atop a table and crying in fear of a squashed-face ball of fiery fluff.

Once we stepped off the lift, we were accosted by a pink haired woman and a man wearing colorful robes. The dark skinned man, shaking his head at her flamboyance, followed his partner at a more subdued pace. Both looked unique in their own way. One with bright hair and another with tribal robes reminiscent of African dress. "Tonks, give her room to breathe!"

The woman giggled and pulled away, her hair changing from it's spiky, pink mess into my honey-brown curls. "Nice to meet you, Hermione! I'm Tonks and the fun nazi behind me is Kingsley Shacklebolt! We are going to be spending a lot of time together and we're either going to become the best of friends or bitter enemies. It all depends on how tolerant you are and, to be frank, how much I like you!"

Shacklebolt placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Her hair changed back to pink. "I'm sorry about her. She is very excitable and curious. Moody tried to beat it out of her, but nothing seems to work."

"Yeah. Moody retired not too long ago. Just after I became an official Auror! He told me that he refused to work with a clumsy, uncontrolled kid roaming the streets." Her mouth twisted in bliss. "Ah, good times. So! Where's the uh… little tike?"

I followed her gaze and noticed the attention our group was attracting. I glanced down at the small, nearly invisible bump against my belly. "I think she is asleep. She's had a pretty big day. And it's only lunch time. Speaking of, what's Molly cooking up today?"

Arthur perked up. "I'm not sure. Only one way to find out. Let's get a move on or there will be nothing left!"

The Weasley men led us to the fireplaces all while talking about Charlie's job and the new Peruvian Vipertooth they were introducing to the habitat. Shacklebolt and Tonks flanked me, Kingsley being a lot more observant of his surroundings as Tonks prefered to talk my ear off.

"So what's her name? Have you chosen one yet? If not, I have an entire list for you to pick from! How about Lorelei? My dad said she was a siren that led men to their watery death. Or Victoria? You know, for victory! I guess since this is a Japanese Dragon, though, you'll want a more asian name. I can work with that! How do you like Kagome? Or maybe Yukki? I think that one means princess. I can't remember. It's been awhile since I sat down and watched an anime. My dad introduced me to that when I was five and I was hooked! You know what anime is, right? You are a muggleborn like my dad, but then again, even some muggles don't know about anime and manga. Which is a real shame because that shit is fantastic! Japan may be small, but they come up with the greatest shit!" She stumbled on the last word as tripped. I caught her before she fell. "Thanks."

I gawked at her in disbelief. "How did you manage to say all of that in one breath?"

Pink blossomed on her cheeks and her pink hair darkened a few shades. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. It's just that this will be my first bodyguard gig and I'm protecting not one, but two important pe… uh, beings. One of them being a rare breed of Dragon. What if I mess up? What if I slip and you both get kidnapped?!"

I offered her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry, Tonks. I'm sure you wouldn't have been given this assignment if your boss didn't think you were able to protect us. I'll be surrounded by talented wizards and witches before and after school starts. Besides, I can take care of myself just fine. Just ask Sirius. He knows just how nasty I can get."

Her hair changed from pink to black. Her bright green eyes faded to gray. "That's right! You know my cousin! Well, he's my mom's cousin, so I guess that makes him my second cousin. Grand cousin? I honestly don't bother keeping track. Every single one of the purebloods are related somehow. It's kind of sick when you think about it."

"I couldn't agree more. You know, inbreeding causes a lot of genetic problems. It's illegal in almost every country in the muggle world."

Tonks chuckled and regained her go-to coloring. "Tell me about it. My dad says it's why they're all crazy. By the way, Uncle Sirius said he's having Kreacher bring your cat to the Burrow. Apparently, he doesn't like being touched. Or caged. Or trapped. Or looked at."

"Oh please! My little Crook is a sweetheart. They are probably just approaching him all wrong. Then again, he…" I gasped in realization. "Crookshanks!"

We had finally reached the wall of floos. Arthur and Charlie were quick to head home. Shacklebolt had noticed my sudden stop and turned to address me. "Is everything alright, Miss Granger?"

"My cat! How will Crookshanks react to my… to…." I couldn't say baby while surrounded by curious onlookers and I couldn't exactly say Dragon either. I'm trying to remain under the radar for as long as possible, thank you. "... to Aria?"

Tonks cocked her head to the right. "Aria?"

"Yes." I gestured towards my tummy with my eyes. "Aria."

Tonks' nose scrunched. Shacklebolt was more accepting of the name. "Aria. I like it. And if your cat is your true familiar then he will love Aria just as he loves you. If not then it's a good thing you and Aria must remain close."

"Aria? Why Aria? It sounds… I admit it sounds nice, if a bit stuffy. Like a pureblood."

My lips twitched. "It's what my dad wanted to name me. An Aria is a song, a long melody sung by one person in an opera. But my mum was insistent that my name be Hermione, after her favorite Shakespearian character. He tried to compromise by making it my middle name, but then she said that she promised on her mother's grave that her first child would be named after her granny. He calls me his little songbird, you know. I think he had high hopes that I would become an opera singer when I grew up. He sure put me in enough classes for it. Then I got my Hogwarts letter and everything changed. I still sing for him sometimes, just to make him happy."

Tonks stared at me with soft eyes. "You sound like a total daddy's girl."

"Takes one to know one." I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and poked my nose. I swatted her hand away and reached for the floo powder. "Let's get going. Before the others really start to panic."

Tonks stopped me. "Let me go first. Make sure the place is safe." She threw down the powder and was eaten by green flames, leaving nothing behind but ash.

Shacklebolt gave me what I assumed was a rare smile. "Don't stress yourself over things that cannot be helped. Just know that you are not alone."

His words were strangely comforting. I probably wouldn't stop fretting over everything, but at least I'll have those I find trustworthy at my back. I stepped into the fireplace and prepared for the trip.

Why am I worrying anyway? Everything will work out fine.


	3. Cards and Quidditch

Chapter 3

Cards and Quidditch

* * *

Tonks, Kingsley, and I landed safely on the ground. My stomach quivered and Aria was voicing her distress over being Ported. Her claws dug into the skin of my forearm, not enough to draw blood so I could live with it. I did feel a little better after watching the Weasleys and Harry plow into the unforgiving ground while the patriarch, and two men I haven't met, floated gently down from the sky where the Port Key dropped them off. Kingsley helped me pull them to their feet while Tonks laughed at them. It was us who were laughing when the Metamorphmagus tripped and landed on her face. She climbed to her feet and joked about her clumsy feet as we followed Arthur through the endless sea of tents and the throng of merry making crowds.

The colors of green and red were decorated on tents, flags, robes, and even body paint. Harry looked around in awed wonder. I, however, was not as enthusiastic about being at the Quidditch World Cup. It was loud, the fans were obnoxious, and already I can hear a fight brewing over who will win tonight's game. The boys and Ginny gathered around a stall selling Quidditch merchandise ranging from clothes to jewelry and little figurines of each team's players. Harry was eyeing up a rather grumpy-looking figurine that did not look to happy about all the attention he was getting. "Hey, who's this?"

Charlie picked up the red clad statuette, grinning when it punched him and folded its arms. "This is Viktor Krum. He's the Seeker for the Bulgarians. He's actually the youngest professional player in history and for good reason. He is wicked fast on his broom and has the eyes of a hawk. Everyone says he's the best Seeker in the world. The question is if his team can score enough goals to keep Ireland from stealing the win with points."

Harry smiled and took the mini-Krum from Charlie's hand. "Hey 'Mione! I have the perfect gift for you! A little companion for Aria!"

I rolled my eyes and gently took the figurine and placed it back on the stall. "Aria would just end up chewing on it, Harry. I don't want to spend most of my time rescuing a disgruntled toy from Aria's clutches." The figurine blushed and gave me a deep bow. My cheeks heated in response. "Then again, it does seem to have more manners than a certain Weasley I know."

Kingsley and Tonks pulled me along before stopping in front of a small, one person tent. The Weasleys came up behind me and squeezed into the opening, one right after the other. I peeked over at Harry in shock. Tonks followed after, stumbling her way inside, and Kingsley gestured me forward. I hesitated before slipping inside.

And my jaw hit the floor.

The interior was huge. Colorful swaths of fabric hung from ceiling and separated the bedrooms. There was a single, small stove in the center of the room and a large, wooden table surrounded by mismatched chairs. A few threadbare couches encircled a Muggle portable fire pit. Most likely something that Arthur found fascinating.

"I love magic."

I nodded in agreement with Harry.

Magic is awesome.

Tonks set her stuff in one of the 'rooms' and left the tent for first watch. Arthur led Kingsley the space they'd be sharing for our stay. Of course I was never truly alone. Charlie and Bill took up watch duty. "So Hermione. How do you like our tent?"

"I think it's wonderful, Bill. Did you all charm it yourselves or did you buy it like this?"

"Dad bought it when Charlie and I were little. I remember us camping out in the backyard and stargazing. We stopped doing it around the time Ron was born. I was in the teenage angst phase and Charlie claimed he was getting too old for such childish things." Bill's eyebrows furrowed. "Wow, I was an annoying little shit back then."

Charlie bellowed in laughter. "What do you mean back then? You're still an annoying shit! Oh shit!"

Bill tried to tackle Charlie to the ground, but the broader man just barely slipped out of range. The Curse Breaker watched in amusement as the Dragon Tamer ran for what I assumed to be the kitchen as that's where Ron headed first. I lifted my arm and peeled back the thick, silk sleeve. "It's safe now, Aria. You can come out now."

Aria unwrapped herself from my arm and allowed me to pick her up and place her on my shoulder. She resembled a bird the way her head darted from side to side as she took in her environment. The baby focused on the ground, searching for her furry friend.

"I'm sorry, Aria. Crookshanks isn't here?"

She trilled sadly. _'Why?'_

"Because he doesn't like large crowds and loud noise. He would have been very unhappy. He seemed content enough to stay at the Burrow at stuff himself with Molly's home cooked meals." Molly hadn't wanted to come, declaring that she would hold down the fort while we were gone. I knew she was going to be updating her wards. The Weasleys were horrified to find out that Ron's, first Percy's, pet had been the Animagus that betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius. Molly's paranoia had only just started to calm after having Bill help her set up wards around the family's land to keep out intruders no matter the form. It used to keep out Animagis completely, but she was forced to take it down when Professor McGonagall showed up to check on me and plowed into a wall.

I had never seen McGonagall's hair out of her bun, but I did that day.

' _Why we here?'_

I started for my room, setting my bag on the cot not occupied by Tonks' stuff. "Why _are_ we here, Aria. And we are here for the Quidditch World Cup. You know that game that Harry and Ron talk about all the time? Well, they and the family will be watching other people play it."

She snorted. _'Stupid.'_

"Don't I know it." A pointless game that takes up way too much time. If Harry and Ron put half the time they use discussing Quidditch into their studies…

I spent the rest of the day reading up on wandless magic, having already finished the homework and books for my classes this year. Aria explored the space a little more, never straying behind the nonexistent door where everyone else was making a racket and asking me endless questions about my studies. Harry had returned from his exploration of the grounds with the boys and proudly presented me with the Krum figurine we had looked at earlier. I knew it was the same one. He… it blushed and bowed to me. Contrary to my beliefs, Aria didn't start chewing on the poor charm. She immediately took a liking to him… it and carried him around on her back with glee and cuddled him during her nap.

As the sun sank lower, the tension in the air swelled with excitement. The game would be starting soon and people were already making their way to the stadium. When I went to follow the Weasleys, Aria secured tightly beneath my sleeve and her new favorite companion tucked beneath her claws, I was stopped by Charlie and Tonks who had switch with Kingsley not even an hour ago. "And where do you think you're going?"

I looked back at the line of Weasleys vanishing into the crowd. "Uh, following Arthur to our seats. Which I should be doing now before I lose them."

Tonks shook her head and began dragging me along with the crowd. "You won't be sitting in the stands with the Weasleys. I spotted another Auror while I was making my rounds. One thing led to another and Minister Fudge and Obslansk know you're here and they refuse to put you and Aria in danger by sitting you amongst the fans. I don't blame them. Sports fans, magical or not, are way too serious about their teams."

"Okay, so where am I going?"

My companion smirked back at me. "You'll see."

It took a while to weave through the hordes and entered the stadium. Instead of following the flow of traffic, she pulled my up to a set of very buff and mean looking guards standing in front of a hallway. She flashed what I assumed to be a badge and they let us through, their curious gazes burning my skin as I passed. We started down the seemingly endless corridor. "Where are we going, Tonks?"

"Relax, Granger Danger! Be patient!" She laughed freely, tripping over her toes only to catch herself before falling on her face. Finally she stopped a door marked 'Medical Ward' and strolled inside. "We're here, Minister!"

Two familiar faces turned our way. Minister Fudge and Oblansk greeted me with a smile. "Ah! Hermione! Good to see you again!"

I bowed in respect. Even if he addressed me by my first name, I wouldn't want to insult him by now exhibiting proper behavior in the face of two Ministers. "And you as well. In good health, I hope."

He gave a small nod. "Yes, but I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling? Drained at all? How is the child?"

"Aria is just fine, sir." Said Dragon's head popped out from beneath the fabric hiding her and chittered at the strange smells in the room.

Fudge grinned and waved at the baby. "That's wonderful to hear. However, I was wondering if you would indulge an old man and allow the healers here to perform a check up on you both. Each healer here are the best in the business and have undergone thorough background checks before being hired to take care of our athletes. You won't be in any danger, but feel free to alert the Aurors if you should feel threatened."

I bowed again. "How very thoughtful of you, sir."

"Only the best for you and little Aria." He pointed at the door. "Once they are finished, you are free to join me in the Minister's box. If not, I've had a room prepared for you down the hall. You'll be safe in there until such time as Tonks or Kingsley comes to escort you out. The locker rooms for the players aren't far, so don't be alerted by any loud noises. It's most likely our players goofing off before the game. One of the walls will act as a window so you may watch the game. All you need to do is utter the spell to activate it. I believe that's all I have to say for now. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and take my place. The game will be starting in an hour and I can't be late. I'm giving the welcoming speech!"

"Of course, sir. Enjoy the game."

He grinned good naturedly and gestured to Minister Oblansk who was speaking to one of the healers. He look ridiculous as he signed for the Bulgarian to follow him. Oblansk smirked when Fudge turned his back on him and sent me a wink as he passed. "Good to zee you, lady."

"Enjoy the show." I whispered back. He grinned darkly and vanished out the door.

I was poked and prodded by the women, listening as Aria snapped in distaste at the barely gentle treatment. When she squealed in pain, I lunged at the slim brunette and punched her in the face. Needless to say that Aria stuck by me and I was not touched for the rest of my stay. They released me half an hour later with a mostly clean bill of health. I have been feeling lethargic as of late, but nothing I couldn't handle. Tonks stayed back to scold the healers for the less than ideal treatment. She met us in the hall and escorted us to the room, fawning over Aria's snuggling of the mini-Krum.

"You're safe here, Granger Danger. No one can get back here without authorization or the players would be swarmed by crazy fans!" She left us to go do whatever it is she's supposed to be doing. I stood outside the door for a few minutes, listening to the chanting of the opposing teams only four doors apart. It seemed a bit silly to me having to rival teams so close to one another, but what do I know. I've only been at the top of my class for three years running.

The room differed very little from the Medi-Ward. It was smaller and wasn't overflowing with potions and the like. At least there was a comfy bed and a bookshelf full of books and games. I spent the time reading to Aria, playing with her, and talking to her about what to expect at Hogwarts. While my baby was playing a game of tag with mini-Krum, Aria discovered a guitar case that had been stuffed under the bed. The crushed velvet lining looked a little old, but the instrument was in good condition. She cautiously pulled on a string and chirped with glee as it hummed. I giggled and strummed the strings, watching in amusement as Aria took joy from the harmonized tune.

' _What this? It fun!'_

I stroked the cherry wood neck. "It is a guitar. A musical instrument. People play them for enjoyment and relaxation."

' _Play?'_

I shook my head. "Not the kind of play you're thinking. Here, I'll show you."

I plucked the guitar from its case and sat it on my lap. I strummed the strings and tuned them before plucking a gentle chord. "Seems like it still works."

Aria jumped excitedly on my lap and leapt back off again. _'Play?'_

I smiled and digged through my memory, searching for that one song my music teacher once taught me. It had won me a talent show once upon a time. "I can't play very well. I only know one song really. It's one of my favorites."

The little Dragon chirped with glee and snuggled into her blanket nest.

I took a deep breath and began strumming the continuous chord.

"The stars are very beautiful above the palace walls.

They shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls.

I watch them from my window, but their bright, entrancing glow

Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago."

It had been awhile since I played and my fingers stumbled over the strings. I righted them once more and continued strumming.

"The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow.

I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow.

But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,

I found it heavy on the heart though light upon the head.

"Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least.

A true Queen knows her people fed before she sits to feast.

The good Queen knows her people safe before she takes her rest.

Thinks twice and thrice and yet again before she makes requests.

"For they are all my children, all that I swore to defend.

It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend.

And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,

The dearest are my Heralds who return my care with love.

"The dearest are my Heralds swift to spring to my command.

Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand

That land and people first have needs that I may not deny.

So I must send my dearest friends to danger and to die.

"A friend, a love, a child it matters not I know indeed

That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need.

They know and they forgive me doing more than I require.

With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire."

I paused to wipe away a tear that was tickling my cheek. This song always made me so emotional. Gods, I am such a baby.

"These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can shed.

These tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead.

Oh Gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry

And if you have compassion,

Please let me send no more to die."

The final note hung in the air and faded into nothing. Aria purred her delight.

"Oi! Don't stop there!"

Aria and I jumped at the dulled shout. I looked over at the wall it came from.

"Come on! Play another!"

The second voice was different and had an Irish lilt, possibly someone of the security detail or healers I hadn't noticed earlier. I climbed to my feet, secured Aria around my arm (with mini-Krum of course), and left the room to search the one next door. The hallway was clear. There was no one to stop me from stepping out and approaching the neighboring door. Whoever was behind the slab of wood sounded nice enough. If they are not, I can always call security.

I opened the door… and saw two men smiling at me. One was a tall, dark, and handsome healer while the other was a blond haired, blue eyed Irishman splattered in his own blood. The Irishman was dressed in the green garbs of the Irish Quidditch team, so I figured he was injured during the game. The room looked similar to mine in its simplicity save for the slew of potions residing in a trolley. A bottle labeled 'Bone Mending' was uncorked and half empty. As was the Pepper-Up, Blood Replenisher, and a few others I couldn't identify. The blond is definitely a Quidditch Player. "What happened?"

The athlete blushed and bashfully scratched the back of his head. "I… fell for the Wronski Feint and crashed into the ground. That Krum boy may be young, but I've never seen anyone else handle a broom so well. I really like your dress."

He was right. This was a nice dress. It was another Japanese inspired robe with a high collar and teardrop opening to flaunt my cleavage. The sleeves were separate and buttoned tightly on my biceps, providing plenty of fabric and room to hide Aria comfortably. The dress hugged my torso before flaring at the waist into a puffy skirt that ended mid-thigh. The gold and red embroidered dragons really popped against the black silk background. My shoes were sensible black flats. Still, I ignored his attempt to change the subject. "Ah, so you're Ireland's Seeker. My friends are cheering you on, you know. Your team, I mean." I knew Quidditch was dangerous. I hope Harry is taking notes. Maybe attending the World Cup isn't a waste of time after all.

The blond beamed proudly. The healer eyed me with recognition. "Hey…. Hey, I know you! You're Hermione Granger! Oh man! It's such an honor to meet you! I just got your Chocolate Frog card this morning!"

The Seeker's eyebrows vanished behind his shaggy bangs. "Chocolate Frog Card? She has her own card? What did she do?"

"Only captured Sirius Black and then uncovered the real traitor of James and Lily Potter! It lists every monster she's fought so far and her success in school!" I blushed under the healer's praises. This is my first time encountering a fan and it made me feel so self-conscious. Honestly, my past isn't that big of deal. Everything I've done has been out of necessity. All those beasts I've faced has been either to save Harry or has been a case of 'wrong place, wrong time'. I hunted Pettigrew down because I couldn't stand knowing that he had gotten away. Sirius would still be a wanted man and I didn't want that for Harry. He had been with his Aunt for too long. It's time he had a loving Guardian.

I sat and and talked with the two men, Seeker Aidan Lynch and Healer DiNozzo, about my past exploits until the game came to an end and the hall was filled with the excited chatter of the athletes. A squirrel Patronus entered the room and danced around DiNozzo while relying its message before fading into thin air. The Italian pouted and stretched his lean body. "Well, duty calls. You are free to go, Mr. Lynch. Try not to drink any alcohol for at least another half hour. As for you, Miss Granger, I believe the Minister requested that you stay locked away until security can escort you out." He looked very curious about this order. It's not like I showed them Aria. I am trying to keep her a secret for as long as I can. That won't work if I'm flaunting her at every person that smiles my way.

"Aw! Come on! What am I supposed to drink at the after party?!"

DiNozzo shrugged, wearing a cocky smirk that reminded me way too much of Malfoy. "Water, Pumpkin Juice, I don't care as long as you stay clear of alcohol. And other Potions just to be safe. Don't want anything negating what you've already got in your stomach, or worse. That's a recipe for disaster."

I snorted at that, knowing all too well that it was true. Sometimes two Potions mixed well. Other times… not so much. Lynch looked put out that he was banned from drinking, but perked when he looked at me again. "Hey Granger, why don't you come to the after party with me? It'll be lots of fun! You can meet the rest of my team and the Bulgarians, too."

"As tempting as being around a bunch of drunken men sounds, I think I'll pass. I came here with my friends. It's only fair that I celebrate the end game with them. Besides, Ron would never forgive me if he found out I got to meet the Players. I don't even like Quidditch. He would see it as the ultimate betrayal."

Lynch laughed. "I suppose you're right. You could always invite them. I don't mind and neither will my team. The more, the merrier and all that good shit."

I snorted again. "I would rethink that offer. We are a rather large group."

"The offer is still open. Feel free to come join us. We are just down the hall. We'll be the ones making a ruckus. You can't miss us." He opened the door and stumbled into a trolley. The boy manning it blanched and reached out to save the trays laden with finger foods. "Sorry about that! I didn't see you there, laddie."

The boy gave Lynch a nervous grin before continuing on his way. Four more trolley's followed after, the last one pushed by a pretty blonde stopped when she saw the green clad athlete. "Oh, hello there."

I rolled my eyes at her blatant flirting. I could practically smell her gold-digging greed. Lynch must be stupid because he started flirting right back. Even Aria unwound herself from me arm to get away from her poorly veiled innuendos, leaving a dozing Krum statue in my hand. Bloody hell, this woman has no class. "Thank you for the offer, Lynch, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

The blond turned back to me. "You might change your mind. Besides, I bet everyone will be happy to meet Hermione Granger, hunter extraordinaire!"

I shook my head. "Go enjoy your party."

"Don't be a stranger!" He and the gold-digger began down the hall and I returned to my designated room. I placed the guitar back where it came from and straightened up the room. It didn't take that long. We didn't use much.

"Alrighty, Aria. What shall we do to pass the time?"

No answer.

"Aria?" I patted the dressed pockets in search of the baby Dragon. I grew more and more panicked for each second Aria wasn't found. "Aria! This isn't funny!"

I opened the door and rushed back into the corridor.

"Aria!"

The door flew open and in stormed my most recent companions along with two large men wearing dark security garb. "Wotcher 'Mione!"

Upon seeing the pink-haired, highly trained, Auror, my muscles loosened if only a tad. She could help me find Aria! She could get the security to help, too! "I can't find Aria!"

Tonks gaped in surprise before fixing her face into a determined grin. "Don't you worry, 'Mione! We'll find your baby girl! Where's the last place you saw her?"

I explained the events of the past few hours and when I had felt Aria unwrap herself from my arm. "Now that I think about it, she must have gone after the food."

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go into the after party and hunt her down! She's pretty small, so I don't think anyone would have noticed her."

A high-pitched screech rang down the hall.

"I stand corrected."

I shoved past Tonks and ran for the after party.

The door to the after party was sealed shut, muffling the angered shouting of a male. I tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Don't touch that thing! Kill it!"

I recognized the gold-digger from before and began to panic. I swear I could _feel_ Aria on the other side of the door.

Some cowardly, little bitch was threatening my baby and I was NOT happy about it.

With a surge of power and a growl in my throat, I brought my knee up to my chest and kicked in the door. The hinges broke and the slab of wood fell to the floor. A large group of people stared at me in silent shock. The crowd consisted mostly of males with a spare few witches among them. The few not clothed Ireland green or Bulgarian red wore dark semi-formal robes. But I didn't care for them. My focus was near the refreshment table, on the tense trio frozen in place. I saw the fake blonde tramp with her caked on makeup and too tight clothing facing off with two burly men. Both males looked too similar to be called anything other than family. Brothers most likely. The shortest was wearing the Bulgarian uniform and reminded me somewhat of Professor Snape with his hooked though crooked nose and dark expression. The other man was slimmer and wore a tailored set of robes. And he was holding Aria.

I marched up to the wide-eyed male with the intention to harm. If even one of Aria's scales ached, this man would pay dearly.

' _Mama!'_

I glanced down at the small Dragonette. _"Aria? Are you alright?"_

' _Yes! Man is very nice!'_

Man? As in the man holding her? Just what in the hell is going on? My gaze darted back to the wizard's face and narrowed. "You have ten seconds to convince me not to kill you where you stand."

"I… um… I saved the Oriental. I lifted the dome and she was eating the roast. This kurva wanted to kill her, but I stopped her. Then you burst in looking as if you want to kill me and anyone that gets in your way. Please spare me."

I stalked towards the stranger, rolling my eyes. As if I would kill him in front of witnesses. _"Come, Aria."_

The dragonette leaped off the man's arm in favor of mine. However, she didn't stay there long. She snaked her way into my pocket for the Krum figurine, fishing it out gently with her teeth and flaunting it to the original. The mini-Krum offered a small wave, not trying at all to escape the Dragonette.

The original's cheeks were tinted pink and the older man was grinning from ear to ear. "I see that. So your mama is a fan of my brother, huh?"

I snorted at the thought of liking a man enough to purchase his themed merchandise. "Hardly. A friend of mine bought this as a joke and because Aria liked it."

Krum looked slightly disappointed while his brother appeared to be glowing with mirth. "Ah. Not a fan of Quidditch, I presume."

"You presume correctly." I stroked Aria's head. "I can name maybe two players in this room and that's only because I met one earlier and heard so much about the other I'd be an idiot not to notice. And I am no idiot."

"So I heard. Your chocolate frog card states that you are top of the class and brightest witch of the age. Of course I was more interested in the baby Oriental perched on your shoulder. You've got every Dragon Tamer in the world dying to get a look at… Aria?"

I cocked my head. "You're a Dragon Tamer?"

The man grinned and executed a bow. "Dimitri Krum at your service, my lady. This here is my little brother, Viktor. He's an aspiring magizoologist, but I'm trying to convince him to join me at the Romanian Dragon Keep."

Viktor scowled at his brother and blushing with embarrassment. I had the fleeting thought that he was rather cute when flustered, but I brushed it away. No need for me to be getting attached to someone I'd probably never see again. "Oh? I know someone who works there; Charlie Weasley. Are you going to be joining him at Hogwarts this year, you know, to watch and document Aria's behavior?"

Dimitri's smile faded. "Unfortunately no. I have been deemed too young and inexperienced. This moment has been the highlight of my life, though. My friends at the keep will be so jealous I got to meet the Dragon Lady and her hatchling."

Though I hardly knew him, Dimitri Krum seemed like an easy going guy and happy with his line of work. Besides, he did save Aria from the harlot. I owed him. "Then I'll be sure to ask for you by name. This is a great learning experience for Dragon Tamers and you get to beat up anyone that threatens my baby's life."

Dimitri damn neared glowed with joy. The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention with the magic radiating from him. "Seriozen li si? You really mean that?! I am so glad I decided to put off my paperwork until morning! Vulchanova's tit! I can't believe I get to study an Oriental and its human mother!"

My cheeks ached from smiling. It was good to see someone's happiness over something so mundane to me. My mother used to say that if you wanted to see a person become beautiful, ask them about their passion. She said even the grumpiest, most dour people would change drastically when they start talking about what makes them happy.

As much as I loved to see a grown man acting like an ecstatic two year old, I had places to be. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts this year, then. Though I'd love to stay and chat, I'm sure my party is missing me dearly."

Dimitri pouted, just like a child. "Aren't you going to stay for the party?"

"Sorry, but I came with a group of friends who I'm sure a very worried by now. Besides, I don't go to parties where I hardly know anyone."

"But you know me!"

This man sounds an awful lot like someone I know. I wonder who. "I just met you three minutes ago. No offense, but I need to know someone rather well before I go drinking with them. You could be a rapist for all I know."

Viktor, who had been watching Aria run along the table with mini-Krum on her back, scoffed. "Roza vould kill Dimka iv she even thought he vas sleeping vith other voman. He knows it vell."

"Too true, baby brother. I still have nightmares from that new year's party, and wet dreams too." Dimitri smirked evilly and Viktor's shudders of horror. I didn't have any siblings, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to hear about their sex life either.

Viktor was still wincing from whatever train of thought Dimitri had evoked when he approached me. "Come. I ezcort you to friendz."

I held out my hand for Aria and she happily leaped onto my limb, sliding beneath the sleeve and winding herself into place. I waved goodbye to everyone while chasing after the athlete. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to be celebrating a the game with your teammates?"

He shrugged, "I vanted to get avay vrom brother and the party. To be honest vith you, Dimka made me attend. I vould rather be at home with good book."

A famous athlete that hates the glory of after parties? "Is it because you're a loner? If you like your privacy and being alone, why did you join a national Quidditch team? I mean, doesn't the fame and glory come with being a professional Seeker?"

He gave me a sad smile. "I join ze team because I am good and zey ask. I play becauze I love to fly and I love ze game. The fans and media I could live wizout."

"You're preaching to the choir." His face scrunched in confusion. "It means I know what you mean. I'm still receiving letters from Witch Weekly requesting an interview and there's this one bitch at the Prophet that seems to have it out for me. Harry and I have grown closer, but Ron and several others hate me for my sudden fame. I just wish the papers would leave me alone so I can get back to the way things were."

Viktor thought over my rant before responding. "Give it time and it vill die down. Unless you do zomething new ov course. Like rescue babies vrom fire."

I giggled at the thought. "Skeeter would convince everyone I had set the fire myself so I could appear the hero. Her readers would believe it, too, the gobshites*."

My escort grinned down at me, and I had to revoke my previous judgement on the man. Viktor is a very handsome man when he smiles. "Maybe you make home vor abandon children and cats."

I needed to stop smiling. My cheeks are starting to hurt. "Build an orphanage for children and animals? She would declare I was experimenting on them and feeding them to the rabid beasts when I'm through!"

"Vat of dating famous man?" Viktor's chest was puffed out, his posture perfect.

"I'd need three different cauldrons of love potions to even get one to look my way." There was no bitterness in my voice when I said this. I have come to accept it as fact, though Ron's constant reminder, intentional or not, was astoundingly annoying.

Viktor, however, seemed appalled. "Zat iz not true! You are strong vitch! Powerful and skilled in magic! Men in my country be banging down door for chance to court such talented pretty voman."

I chuckled into my hand. "Well, the men in Bulgaria are very different from those of England and Scotland then. Most of the boys I met in my life have called me an over-achieving bookworm and wouldn't declare to have a crush on me if it would save their lives."

Viktor opened his mouth to reply only to have a woman's shrill scream alert both of us to the chaos occurring among the sea of tents.

Fires dotted the vast landscape, consuming fabric and anyone unfortunate enough to fall into the heat. People of all shapes and ethnicities scrambled around the temporary structures to escape cloaked men in skull masks firing curses and levitating innocent muggles in the air.

Aria trembled against my skin in terror. Viktor stepped closer, half shielding me from the horror in front of us.

"Well shit." I deadpanned. "How am I gonna find my friends now?"

* * *

Gobshite is a fun little term from Scotland I found via Pinterest. If there are any Scottish people reading this, send me more of your delightful insults. I love them!

-SPN :3

P.S. To those who complained about me posting the note on all my selected stories... ALL of my stories don't tickle everyone's fancy. Some will be ignored while others will be intriguing enough to click. The mass note in all the selected stories are there to best inform all my readers of the poll's conclusion. Sorry if you have to exert more effort scrolling through the ff list. The gobshite who made the comment about this without having the decency to write the review under their penname, you know who you are and you can geeettttttt dunked on.


	4. Trainrides and Tournaments

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

Chapter 4

Train Rides and Tournaments

Harry peeked over the newest Prophet and asked me once more if I was alright.

"For the last time, Harry; I'm perfectly fine. Why don't you do something useful and read over your Potions book. Don't give Professor Snape any fodder." _That_ would certainly get Harry to shut up.

' _Mama. Hungry.'_ As if to punctuate Aria's statement, the Dragonette's tummy rumbled against my forearm.

I got up to leave the compartment. "I'm grabbing some snacks from the trolley. DO you want me to get you anything?"

Harry requested some chocolate frogs and treacle fudge. I left with pumpkin pasties on my mind, and fizzing whizbees for Aria. They didn't make her float like they do for any humans that eat it, but she seemed to like them well enough. That might have something to do for the animal parts used in the candy. Usually I was against the wizarding sweet, but the train's trolley didn't carry anything substantial for a growing Dragonette. A single box should hold her over until we get to Hogwarts. The welcoming feast would have plenty of meat for Aria to dine on and store in her black hole of a stomach. I still had no clue how she could eat a tray of food far bigger than her and still remain so small and thin. Maybe she's 85% stomach.

By the time I reached the middle of the train, I had begun to regret my trek for a few meager pasties and a box of fizzing whizbees. I received so much attention from familiar faces and newcomers alike. My new chocolate frog card had enough time on the shelves that more and more people were beginning to recognize me on sight. By the time I reached the trolley, I had given seven autographs, smiled for four photos, posed for nine more with awestruck firsties, and was hugged or high-fived by every last member of Gryffindor that I encountered. I purchased the sweets and could only tolerate so much attention before I slipped into a cabin just to catch a breath.

I had a feeling that this is what the rest of the school term was going to be like, and I didn't like it one bit. No wonder Harry complained all the time. Being in the front and center of wizarding news was rather draining. Hopefully the public will lose interest if I kept my head down for the rest of the year. Fudge had mentioned something was going to occur at Hogwarts this term, so surely it would take the public eye off me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss Know-it-all herself!"

I tensed and exhaled through my teeth. Of all the bloody cabin's to escape to. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sir Runner-Up of Secondsdale."

The dark skinned wizard I knew vaguely to be Blaise Zabini snickered into his hand while Pansy Parkinson glared at me from her seat beside the young Lord Malfoy. "Shut your dirty mouth, Mudblood! How dare you speak do Dracikins like that!"

Draco tensed and Blaise's cackles got louder. My eyebrows climbed my forehead as I shot Malfoy a look of surprise. "And who could forget his parasitic paramour, Pansy Parkinson, sporting her signature scent; eau de desperate."

Zabini's head tipped back in uncontrolled laughter.

Parkinson's face was as red as a ripe tomato, sputtering in rage so potent she couldn't talk. Malfoy sported his own flush. The platinum blond crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his impeccable and expensive shoes. "What are you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be out there reveling in your fame?"

I snorted and glanced out the window of the compartment door. "I love my sudden fame as much as I love watching you _try_ to imitate Harry's prowess in Quidditch. I just wanted a chance to breathe without being bombarded by nosy children."

Blaise's chuckles died off. "So is it true? Did you really catch Pettigrew? He's furious that you were awarded a place on chocolate frog cards when he risked his life to save Potter's sorry arse."

"I told the investigators that we would have died without Professor Snape." I shot a glare at the boy even cockier than Malfoy and tugged on my robes. "We'll be arriving at school soon." With that, I slid the door open and stormed back to my cabin. The look of irritation on my face must have been enough warning for the train's passengers as my path was clear and I remained unmolested on my way back to my compartment.

Harry didn't look up when I slid inside. The scarred boy just stared out the window while stroking Hedwig's chest feathers, free from her cage. The pure sadness in his eyes made my stomach twist sickeningly with guilt. Ron's absence didn't bother me much. I was used to be ignored by the youngest male of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be feeling the loss of his first wizarding friend.

I partially blamed myself, though Ron was mostly at fault here. My sudden fame had soured the already rocky relationship between us. I could see why Ron was so upset. The poor kid had grown up wearing nothing but hand-me-downs worn by his six older brothers and, besides food, had nothing that didn't once belong to at least one brother. Even his supposed rat had been Percy's before became Head Boy and was gifted an owl by his parents. He had to fight for every scrap of food and attention, and the obvious doting upon Ginny only made it worse. He lived in the shadows of his siblings, both older and younger, and had almost nothing to make him stand out. It seemed to him as if there was nothing he could do that could outshine his siblings. Sure, Ron was good at chess, great actually, but his proclaimed prowess at the game was sullied by his defeat at Professor Snape's hand.

I didn't know exactly what happened as I was still helping the Auror's with Sirius' case against the Ministry for false imprisonment without due trial. All Harry told me was that Ron had been whining non-stop about wanting to leave when Snape dropped a few insults about Ron being incapable of magic and silence. Ron challenged him the only way he knew how and got his arse handed to him on a green and silver platter.

In short, Ron had to stay in the infirmary, I reluctantly became famous, and Ron became the emasculated wizard living in the shadows of The Boy Who Lived and The Brightest Witch of the Age.

I knew there had always been an undertone of jealousy in Harry and Ron's friendship and my undesired attention from the world added to his sense of self-worth and lack thereof. Watching as Viktor reunited me with the Weasley's was the final straw on the proverbial camel's back. Though I was elevated to near goddess status in the twin's eyes, Ron snapped at both Harry and I then proceeded to pretend as if we didn't exist. I wanted to help him, knock some sense into his head and make him apologize for hurting Harry, but I knew any effort I make would be seen as an attack. All I could do, can do, is sit on the sidelines and hope that Ron would come into his own. As much as I love the longer hours spent bonding with Harry and helping him improve his studies, I could tell Harry missed having Ron around to talk about Quidditch and their freshly awoken interest in the opposite sex.

"Hermione?"

I jumped at Harry's whisper. His brows were furrowed in worry. "Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think those Quidditch players will keep their mouths shut about seeing Aria? I mean… you are meant to be keeping her a secret, right?"

My mind went back to that night at the World Cup. I didn't really interact much with the players, but both Viktor and Lynch seemed nice enough. Dimitri straight up said he would tell his Dragon buddies about our little rendezvous, but it's not like they didn't know an Oriental had been found. I figured the Minister or an Auror must have briefed them on the importance of silence. Tonks had been there. She definitely would have had someone sit the witness down and explain. "You're right. Gods, I hope Aria doesn't turn out to a be the worst kept secret since our Philospher's Stone retrieval mission."

McGonagall set the stool and Sorting hat aside and took her place on Dumbledore's right side. The Headmaster stood and greeted his students, both old and new. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I have an announcement to make. Normally, after settling into the castle and classes, each House's Quidditch Teams would hold tryouts and start training before the first match in November. I am sorry to inform you that there will be no Quidditch matches this year though you all are still welcome to use the field and play amongst yourselves."

His speech was drowned out by the angry mass of Quidditch fans and players. Harry had gone pale while Ron was screaming with rage, his face redder than his trademark hair. Even Draco Malfoy joined in on the shouting being a Seeker himself. Only when the magicked sky above us grow cloudy and thunder loud enough to shake the walls did everyone fall silent. The clouds vanished and Dumbledore reiterated the open invitation to anyone who wanted to play Quidditch. "The reason there won't be a Quidditch Cup this year is due to a legendary event that Hogwarts will be hosting."

The hall went silent. Now everyone was far too intrigued to continue bitching about their precious passtime. "This year, on the first of October, we will be joined by the representatives of two schools. They will be coming here and living on the grounds for the duration of the Triwizard Tournament."

A gentle hum filled the air as children began whispering to one another, trading information about the long dead contest reborn anew.

"I shall go into further detail of the Tournament when the contingents of the two other competing schools arrive. Until then, focus on your studies." He then launched into the usual drivel, listing banned items and rules, before clapping his hands and initiating the commencement of the welcoming feast.

The feast began and seemed more delicious than the last three years. Once dessert was consumed, the students were herded to their common rooms. Friends were reunited and, despite their full bellies, invoked enough energy to talk and gossip. The joy in Gryffindor Tower was almost palpable. Most of it seemed to be coming from Harry, but for a rather different reason. "This will be the year, 'Mione! There's no way Voldemort would try anything with so many Aurors roaming the halls."

"Seems like this will be the quiet year for you, eh, Harry?" I chuckled drowsily. There had been plenty of food for both Aria and I to stuff ourselves silly. She eventually collapsed after gorging on what seemed to be a whole ham and I was beginning to feel much better. At least Hogwarts always had enough stock so that I no longer had to give up the last bite to a bottomless Dragon stomach.

He shot me a beautiful smile, one that had been growing more common ever since Sirius had taken custody of his godson. "Yeah. Can't you just imagine it? No mystery to solve, no secrets to uncover, no sneaking into Hogsmeade because I've got the signed permission slip from my godfather. Though you've got… er…. Aria to look after, but there are... others here to help you."

"I will manage." It will be a tough year with Aria leeching off my magic to survive, but I could handle it. It _is_ supposed to be a quiet year.

Harry laid back on the couch, his head cradled in his hands. "This is going to be best year ever."

I was so happy for my friend, my best friend. "Hopefully the first of many."

Hopefully.

Harry and I spent the next hour chatting with our classmates about our respective vacations. Neville and his grandmother had installed a new greenhouse in which he could plant whatever he so desired. Dean and Seamus both had the pleasure of attending the World Cup and were lucky to have Mr. Thomas, who was housing both boys for the week before term, pull them back home right after the game's end. Lee Jordan had spent his summer attending muggle band concerts. Colin and his still damp brother were excitedly talking about their summer of photography lessons.

Dennis Creevy was an adorable boy who obviously adored his older brother, and the feeling was obviously mutual. We all gave him tips as first year is always a little hard, even with older siblings in the dorm or so Ginny proclaimed. He absorbed it all with bright eyes and a wide, crooked smile. I was tempted to offer him my parent's numbers, but I didn't want to hurt his feeling. That had happened once before and the results weren't pleasant.

Once the twins dropped that I had been up close and personal with _the_ Viktor Krum, I was bombarded with questions. What's he like? Is he nice? Can he speak english? Did he say anything at all? Did you touch his butt?

My face burned with embarrassment. "Angelina!?"

"What? It's a legitimate question." She shrugged her slender shoulders.

"No it is not!" It felt like my body was on fire. I barely knew the girl and she was honestly asking for details on my nonexistent love life.

The young woman smirked lewdly and said nothing more.

Eventually, we all retreated to our dorms and warm beds. Aria still had yet to wake and was delicately pried off my arm in favor of Crookshanks furred torso. I completed my nightly routine and slipped under the covers.

I fell asleep after a whispered prayer to Hecate that Aria would remain undetected and safe from harm.

McGonagall pulled me aside once she finished handing out class schedules. We stood to the side of the Hall doors encased in a sound-cancelling dome. In this space, we were safe from eavesdroppers so long as no one entered the dome.

"Hermione, remember to take it easy in your classes and that all your teachers have been informed of your precious cargo. They'll keep an eye on you and make certain your don't strain yourself. By all means, practice your spell casting, but do be mindful of your magic reserves. And I'm supposed to remind you that an Auror will follow you to around and remain unseen during your classes to keep you safe. As of this moment, you are more guarded than a Gringotts' vault."

The Great Hall was starting to empty as it grew closer to nine. Students gave us curious looks as they passed by in a rush to get to their first class. "Great. At least they'll keep a low profile." I glanced at Malfoy and his brown nosers from the corner of my eye. "They will be discreet, won't they?"

She nodded in affirmation. "Of course. The last thing we want is to bring attention to Aria, and that means you. I'm certain the students would find it very odd that a witch who had taken on escaped convict Sirius Black and then discovered the true Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew would ever need protection."

"It's not like I did it myself. Professor Snape risked his life to save mine and Harry would have hordes of reporters harassing him too if he didn't persuade me to take the credit. Bloody coward."

"Mr. Potter already has his own fan club. I'm sure can't wait to sit with you and share complaints." McGonagall gave my shoulder a comforting pat. "You were brave to go after Pettigrew yourself, Miss Granger, and to answer Aria's call in that cave. Now all you have to do is be brave enough to protect Aria, whose life is irrevocably tied to yours, even if that means sitting back and letting others to the fighting for you."

I was sent to class with her advice to keep a low profile. Harry waved to me from the side of a blonde girl that appeared to be lost in a daydream. She looked somewhat familiar to me. I often saw her wandering the halls by herself and wearing the oddest jewelry. Today she was wearing radish earrings. When I padded closer, her silver gray eyes flicked to me. Despite her aura of dreamy dottiness, I couldn't help but feel that the girl saw more than what was natural. Though seemingly soft, her eyes hid a quick mind that could peer into one's soul and see their darkest secrets. She _is_ wearing the rich blue of Ravenclaw. She was probably like me; a child rejected by their peers for their vast intellect and inability to fit in with the crowd. Only in her case, it's not her intellect that is odd but her mannerisms.

Harry pinned me with harried eyes. "Hey 'Mione. Is everything okay?"

All I could do was shrug in response. It's not like I could say it in the hallway with interested gossipers listening. "She just wants me to take it easy. You know, refrain from chasing after any suspicious characters I may come across." Ever since I divulged that Aria was draining me of my magic until she could maintain her own, he had become more attentive, more worried over my wellbeing. I'll admit it was...nice.

Harry's smile was incredibly bright. "Well, it took you one evening to find Padfoot and solve a decade old mystery. You did more in one night than the Ministry has in twelve years on a single case. Why shouldn't you hunt wanted criminals. At least you would get the job done right."

The metal suit of armor against the wall snorted. Harry and I knew about the Aurors dotted throughout the castle, but Luna's nonchalance surprised me. She didn't even blink. "Well, we should be heading to class, Harry. It wouldn't do to be late on the first day. You as well, Miss…"

"Luna Lovegood." Her voice was a light and airy soprano, and exactly what I expected given her appearance. Though her eyes were turned towards me, she appeared to be lost in some pleasant daydream. Yet underneath that dazed gleam lay an observant mind.

That name rang a bell, one I overheard whispered in the library. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood is known for her odd behavior and imaginary creatures. For the last two years, when I was leaving the library only after I was kicked out, I would spot this tiny girl walking the drafty halls without even socks on her feet. "Miss Lovegood, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but Harry and I truly must be going. And I'm certain you should as well if you don't want to be late on the first day back."

Her upturned lips stretched into a full smile. "I'll see you around Harry. Hermione." Her eyes drifted towards my right sleeve. "Aria." And then she turned and left, practically floating down the hall as if she hadn't just pointed out my biggest secret.

After gaping at her for what felt like years, I turned to Harry with astonished fear. "How did she know?"

Harry's emerald eyes were equally wide as he shook his head and hurriedly dragged me to Potions.

Gods, if a girl I barely knew had figured me out so quickly, how was I going to keep Aria and I safe?

* * *

Just a little something short. A thank you to those who are still here with me. I promise I'm still writing, more so recently. Just when I thought I had run out of creativity, I was smacked in the face with more ideas. If you want to see the summaries of what will be coming in the future, feel free to browse my profile and look at the works in progress. I newer ideas for each fandom will be found at the bottom of each list. I might rearrange that later when I have time.

Also. I'm going to try my hand at making moodboards for each idea. You know… cover art and all that. Anyone know if Canva is free?

The next chapter will showcase the commencement of the TriWizard Tournament and a reunion between my OTP.

-SPN :3


End file.
